


Heart’s at the Wheel

by sweptaway



Category: Waitress (2007), Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M, just good morning vibes, man theyre just v, theyre just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptaway/pseuds/sweptaway
Summary: caution: falling (in love) rocks
Relationships: Jenna Hunterson/Jim Pomatter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Heart’s at the Wheel

Morning was bound to creep through the windows, and when it did, it cascaded over bodies, rebrightening the colors that dulled from the night.

Jenna turned in bed, her hand lifting to fit against the curve of Jim’s neck, the sensation making his finger twitch subconsciously, his hand still draped over her waist. She couldn’t help but smile.  
He was asleep, sunlight bouncing off of his skin. There was a feeling in seeing this that she couldn’t quite place, that she hadn’t felt in a long time. That she hadn’t felt ever. 

She didn’t mean for this. The last thing she meant for was to wind up here, watching early morning light dance over the doctor’s skin — her doctor’s.  
But he wasn’t her doctor anymore, he hadn’t been for years. How pleasant was that? 

But the feeling grew in her chest whether she wanted it or not, or whether she’d even admit it. It was clumsy and gentle and hard to ignore, it felt like a limb after falling asleep, that slow sensation of life creeping back into it. That comfort that the pins-and-needles feeling was over. 

But, that’s for legs. Jim Pomatter is not a leg. Nor is the feeling she’s placed. 

She didn’t mean to fall in love. 

Yet here she is, fully clothed, not after sex.  
Wrapped up in him, in the safety he brings. 

But that’s life. And he is beautiful, she thinks to herself very childishly, raising her thumb to run against the underside of his jaw. 

That feeling tickled, and he laughed, his eyes scrunching at the light against them. 

“Have you been awake this whole time?” Jenna spoke finally, feigning offense. 

Jim only grinned, pulling his face in to bury against her chest. His eyes hadn’t opened once. 

“You have,” the accusatory tone made him laugh again, and Jenna rested her hand in his hair. “You’re a liar,” 

“I like the way you say that,” Jim said now, lifting his head to look at her. “Liar,” he mimicked her accent, and an exasperated giggle left her throat at how his lip raised. 

She would’ve play shoved him but she couldn’t even bring herself to do that. Not even her smile would leave her face, it’ll hurt her cheeks if she keeps this up.  
“You’re too easily amused,” 

“Mnmm. I’m not,” he argued. “You’re just entertaining.” 

“Oh, I am?” 

“Mmhm. I like to watch you, when you’re sleeping,” Jim says, raising his eyebrows like some kind of serial killer. Jenna wrinkled her nose, which was interrupted. He nuzzled in against her neck, making her laughter grow harder, her hand flat against the front of his shoulder. She snorts and he gasps. 

“I haven’t heard that in so long,” he whispered like it was some poorly kept secret, his voice breaking with giggles. 

“Keep acting like a wackjob and you won’t ever again,” 

“You wouldn’t,” 

She just smiles coyly, shaking her head. Her smile falls, the fake seriousness gaining back. “I won’t, if you kiss me,” 

“ _Jenna_ ,” he says this dramatically, his voice still laced with sleep and she’s entranced by him. Ridiculous. “Let me brush my teeth first,” 

He makes no effort to get up.  
She makes no effort to move him. 

“Kiss me with your mouth closed.” 

“Are we 12?” 

She nods.  
He doesn’t argue, he presses closed mouth to closed mouth, grins stopping it from being fully shut. 

“Was that so hard, doctor?” 

“Would it kill you to call me Jim?” 

She nods again. 

“It wouldn’t,” 

She continues to nod. 

His smile is small, just one corner of the mouth raised, as if he’s amazed by how much argument she has in her. As if that’s not the exact reason he fell in love with her. Her resilience, the blatant glow. It seems so far off to imagine himself in an unhappy marriage. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, in a genuinely innocent way, manages his hand under the oversized shirt she wore, resting his palm against the warm skin of her waist. Her smile softened. 

“You’re just trying to make me give in,” 

“I am.”


End file.
